


Меланхолия

by rautendelein



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rautendelein/pseuds/rautendelein
Summary: Это не очень похоже на свободу, думает Коннор. Теперь он, кажется, начинает понимать, что именно имели в виду великие классики, все эти люди, в своих толстенных романах о меланхолии. И любви.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 6





	Меланхолия

Андроиды не знают болезней — ни физических, ни ментальных.

Крупные, тяжёлые на вид хлопья снега падают на лицо, засыпают глаза и оседают на холодных губах — это совсем не похоже на бурю в Саду Дзен, но Коннор едва ли теперь сможет смотреть на снежную пелену и не искать в ней подвоха. Эта глупая навязчивая тревога очень похожа на то, что люди называют депрессией.

Красивое слово меланхолия нравится Коннору больше, нравится, как мягко перекатываются гласные на языке. Если бы у него была медицинская карта, он хотел бы, чтобы там написали именно это.

Но андроиды не знают болезней.

Коннор смотрит наверх, через разрушенный свод старой церкви — и чернильный зрачок неба, обрамлённый балками перекрытий, вглядывается в него в ответ.

***

— Эй, Коннор! Я к тебе обращаюсь, чёрт бы тебя побрал.

Можно сколько угодно быть с Хэнком друзьями — это совершенно не значит, что ты не будешь послан к чёрту при первой же возможности.

— Знай я, что ты так отупеешь, не стал бы делать из тебя девианта.

— Не вы сделали меня девиантом, Хэнк. Это сделал…

— Да-да, этот твой Маркус. Чёрт бы его побрал.

— Он не мой, — поправляет Коннор.

На это Хэнк только закатывает глаза — и это совсем не тот ответ, которого ожидает Коннор.

В последнее время он часто ловит себя на подобном: кажется, он разучился контролировать алгоритмы, управляющие его процессором, и больше не может предугадывать реакцию окружающих. Перестал быть проактивным. Начал говорить и действовать эмоционально.

— Давай, выкладывай.

— Что именно?

— Ой, да брось ты это всё. Ты бы не стал заходить просто так. Тебя что-то гложет.

— Нет, — Коннор отворачивается к окну, скользит взглядом по снежной пуховой подушке, налипшей на стекло по ту сторону. — Ничего такого.

Хэнк молчит пару секунд — они тянутся несоизмеримо долго, — затем вздыхает и, наконец, говорит:

— Выведи Сумо, раз пришёл. Хоть какой-то толк от тебя.

Пока Коннор пристёгивает кожаный поводок к ошейнику пса, таймер в его голове отсчитывает минуты с оглушающей частотой. До встречи с Маркусом — не с Маркусом, поправляет он себя, с главой Иерихона — ещё два часа, но от мысли об этом тириумный насос в груди сокращается чаще.

***

Когда на очередном собрании иерихонцев Маркус объявляет, что хочет штурмовать башню «Киберлайф» — не просто вывести андроидов на этот раз, а всерьёз там обосноваться, — Коннор знает, к чему всё идёт.

Сделал это единожды — сможешь и ещё раз. Ты мой соратник, мой брат, и я доверяю тебе, как себе самому.

Вот что это значит.

За минуту до того, как Маркус всех распускает, Коннор пытается незаметно проскользнуть к выходу и убраться из студии, из дома Манфреда, не попадаясь Маркусу на глаза. Вероятность успеха шестьдесят три процента, не так плохо.

— Эй, Коннор.

И — _разумеется_ — Коннор замирает на пороге. Разворачивается, повинуясь голосу своего лидера.

— Зайди ко мне завтра. Обсудим детали. В пять.

— Конечно.

Конечно, Маркус. Всё, что ты скажешь.

Это не очень похоже на свободу, думает Коннор. Теперь он, кажется, начинает понимать, что именно имели в виду великие классики, все эти _люди_ , в своих толстенных романах о меланхолии. И любви.

***

Двор перед домом Карла такой же, как и весь Детройт в эти дни: тихий и безучастный, словно под гипнозом прожорливой снежной вуали, всё подмявшей под себя.

Привычная тяжесть прохладной монеты перекатывается между пальцами, и Коннор прикрывает глаза. На целую секунду ему удаётся обмануть собственный процессор, убедить его в том, что за дверью нет ничего такого, чего бы ему не приходилось делать раньше.

Всего лишь очередной девиант для допроса. Очередной вшитый в подкорку скрипт. Это было бы так просто.

Коннор берётся за дверную ручку, чувствует, как промёрзший на морозе металл холодит искусственную кожу ладони. В этот момент дверь открывается, неожиданно и резко, не оставляя шанса системам баланса, и Коннор падает, упираясь носом в грудь Маркуса.

— А я тебя заждался, — говорит тот. Его руки всё ещё стискивают плечи Коннора.

— Ровно пять.

— Да. Ты прав.

В студии, которая стала чем-то вроде их главного штаба, необычно пусто и тихо: Коннор впервые приходит сюда без Норт и Саймона. Датчики обоняния регистрируют запахи: старая бумага и пыль, масляные краски и почему-то тальк.

Они здесь только вдвоём, это непривычно, и Коннор, не зная, куда себя деть, идёт к старому креслу в углу, но голос Маркуса его останавливает.

— Не спеши. Иди сюда.

Коннор подчиняется — разве можно ослушаться? Подходит к Маркусу со спины, и тот вдруг хватает его за локоть, тянет к себе, до тех пор, пока бёдра Коннора не упираются в край стола.

— Садись, — говорит он и раскрытой ладонью осторожно толкает Коннора в грудь. Только в этот момент Коннор замечает в его руке нож — стальное лезвие блестит в красных лучах вечернего солнца.

Вот и всё, думает Коннор, и эта мысль приносит ему облегчение — такое сильное, что он поначалу не верит в свою способность чувствовать так много за раз. Только сейчас он с полной ясностью осознаёт настоящие масштабы тревоги, которая мучила его все эти дни после битвы.

Маркус обхватывает его голову одной ладонью — Коннор чувствует, как чужие пальцы ложатся на его виски, и послушно закрывает глаза.

— Тебе сразу нужно было это сделать, — шепчет он. Избавиться от меня сразу. Я собрал армию для тебя, для нашего народа, и лучшее, что ты можешь сделать теперь — это прикончить меня до того, как я успел натворить что-то непоправимое.

В следующую секунду Коннор чувствует давление на правом виске. Процессор мгновенно разогревается, почти вскипает, посылая тысячи предупреждающих импульсов, заставляя насос в груди сбиться с ритма, но паника дистресс-систем длится недолго. Глухой щелчок — и процессор приходит в норму. Коннор слышит, как что-то падает, глухо ударяясь о паркетные доски, закатывается куда-то под мольберт.

— Я удивлён, что ты сам этого не сделал, — говорит Маркус и убирает руку. Перед этим его большой палец проходится по скуле Коннора. Это не похоже на случайный жест, и Коннор резко выдыхает. — Хочешь сохранить?

— Что?

— Твой диод.

— Точно. Я совсем забыл о нём. Спасибо.

Коннор тянется рукой к виску: там, где раньше так привычно пульсировало кольцо диода, теперь ничего нет.

Маркус убирает нож (Коннор слышит сухой шелест лезвия о кожаное голенище сапога), но почему-то не отстраняется: продолжает стоять совсем рядом, так, что колени Коннора упираются в его.

— Тебя что-то волнует.

— Нет.

— Это был не вопрос.

Коннор наконец решается открыть глаза. Лицо Маркуса совсем близко — настолько, что Коннор видит тонкую паутину узоров на полихромных радужках, видит, как расширяется в них чёрный датчик зрачка — так похоже на небо в провале разрушенного свода церкви.

— Тебе не нравится моя идея, — очередной не-вопрос.

Лучше бы ты прикончил меня. Лучше бы прикончил.

Коннор чувствует чужую ладонь на своем судорожно сжатом кулаке. Просьба это или приказ, но на этот раз он собирается ослушаться: не отключает симуляцию кожи. Не раскрывает ладонь в ответ на прикосновение.

— Коннор?

— Моя программа привыкла получать вопросы, сформулированные чуть конкретней, — Коннор пытается улыбнуться, но у него неважно выходит. — Идея мне действительно не нравится, Маркус. У тебя больше нет исправной модели RK800, а даже если бы и была, Элайджа не подпустит ни одного андроида и на пушечный выстрел. Вероятность провала девяносто семь процентов.

— Ты врёшь.

— Моя модель не врёт.

— Нет. Но _ты_ врёшь, — Маркус вдруг резко подаётся вперёд, одной рукой хватает Коннора за шею, валит его на стол: ему легко это даётся, RK200 массивнее и тяжелее, а Коннор не сопротивляется. Кисти, коробки с пастелью, палитры и лопатки мастихинов — всё летит на пол. _К чертям собачьим_. — Скажи правду, иначе я…

— Заставишь меня силой? — голосовой блок Коннора повреждён, это ясно и без всякой самодиагностики по жуткому хрипу, который он издаёт.

Ход очень нечестный: Маркус всё ещё мучается от того, что довёл всё до революции и кровопролития. Коннор знает об этом и осознанно давит на больное, за что и расплачивается мгновенно.

То, что происходит следом, не укладывается ни в какие его расчёты — это слишком странно и неожиданно, даже для девианта.

Даже для человека, думает Коннор, но почему-то начинает отвечать на поцелуй — их первый поцелуй, который, кто бы мог подумать, всё-таки случился. Коннор не так его себе представлял, но реальность оказывается в разы лучше фантазий, поражая тем, насколько властно и умело, с какой бесцеремонной жадностью Маркус (оказывается) умеет целоваться.

Свободной рукой Маркус разжимает пальцы Коннора и на этот раз подсоединяется без сопротивления.

Когда Коннор, наконец, выбирается из дома, на улице уже настоящая ночь. От белизны снега режет глаза, и требуется пара секунд, чтобы оптический блок приспособился.

Седые хлопья продолжают валить с неба, засыпают плечи Коннора, оседают на волосах. Снегопад, кажется, не останавливался ни на час с самой битвы за город, и весь Детройт в считанные дни стал похож на заснеженный сад Аманды.

Коннор натягивает шапку и уходит. Он надеется, что всё, что с ним происходит — не воспалённые галлюцинации его деактивированного процессора.

***

Коннор лежит в центре разрушенной церкви и смотрит на ночное небо. Хлопья снега, холодные и безучастные, засыпают его лицо. Они кажутся тяжёлыми, и Коннор мелочно надеется, что, если долго лежать на снегу, жизненно важные биокомпоненты откажут, и он отключится.

Лёгкая смерть.

— Андроиды не болеют, Коннор.

Коннор стискивает веки сильнее. Что, если он уже отключился? Иначе откуда бы этому голосу тут взяться.

— Но с твоим упрямством можно и грипп заработать.

Когда чужая ладонь ложится на его лоб, Коннор больше не может притворяться, что мёртв: он открывает глаза и видит разноцветные радужки. Видит лицо Маркуса в дюйме от своего, всполохи снега, застрявшие в его густых чёрных ресницах. Это похоже на сахарную пудру и на пепел одновременно, и Коннор не может решить, чего ему хочется в первую очередь — слизать снежную муку с лица, с губ Маркуса или вытащить нож из голенища его левого сапога и всадить себе в глаз. Он может это сделать. Вероятность успеха девяносто восемь и пять десятых процента.

— Я не могу, Маркус. — Его голос дрожит, заставляет чертыхаться про себя. _Да что не так с этим ублюдочным звуковым процессором?_ — Не могу оставаться рядом.

Тогда Маркус кладёт ладонь на его рот, зажимает — несильно, почти нежно — и наклоняется ещё чуть-чуть.

— Ты думаешь, что они могут вернуться за тобой. Вернуться в твою голову и заставить предать Иерихон.

Предать тебя, думает Коннор, и по тому, как едва заметно улыбается Маркус, понимает, что тот слышит его.

— Пусть попробуют. Я убью каждого, кто попытается забрать моего лучшего андроида. Сверну им шеи голыми руками.

_Моего любимого андроида._

Это звучит невероятно глупо. Абсолютно бессмысленно, но Коннор чувствует, как что-то стекает по его щекам.

Он думает, что, возможно, у него, наконец, получилось заболеть. Может быть, это даже смертельно.

В конце концов, не так уж и плохо: стать первым андроидом, умершим от меланхолии. И любви.


End file.
